


En nuestra próxima vida

by Luna_lu_na



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hombres Lobo y Vampiros, M/M, Me hice llorar, Menciones de canibalismo, Muerte gráfica, Reencarnación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lu_na/pseuds/Luna_lu_na
Summary: No hay vencedores en una guerra. Aún si hay un bando victorioso... ¿Las piltrafas cuentan como victoria?





	En nuestra próxima vida

**Author's Note:**

> #RetoTerrorifico   
> One-Shot para el grupo Shhh... SasuNaru NaruSasu
> 
> Me corresponde "Lágrimas de Sangre"  
> Espero les guste.

Sasuke Uchiha era un vampiro puro, había nacido de una humana y uno de los primeros vampiros en el mundo, dotado de la gracia, belleza, misticismo y por supuesto, los poderes sobrenaturales concedidos a su especie.   
Nada perturbaba al príncipe que siempre hacía de las sombras su refugio y reinado; centurias después cuando Sasuke cumpliría mil años de rondar la tierra conoció a alguien, alguien a quienes los vampiros llamaban “la tua cravatta di sangue” 1. Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, un bello joven, era huérfano y llevaba viviendo solo y en las calles desde sus 14 años, ambos se encontraron fruto de la casualidad o quizá el destino y ambos sintieron el llamado, Naruto cayó rendido ante todo lo que Sasuke era y el azabache se rindió al llamado casi místico de la sangre y Naruto mismo.   
Los meses se sucedieron y Sasuke abrió su corazón ante Naruto, le reveló quien era y lo que era, Naruto, lejos de asustarse o huir, como Sasuke esperaba, Naruto solo sonrió y lo aceptó en su corazón y en su ser, le entregó todo y recibió el amor de Sasuke, oscuro como la tinta, pero dulce como el chocolate y protector como solo el verdadero amor podía serlo.  
Todo fluyó dulcemente como solo el verdadero amor podía serlo.  
Pero nada dura para siempre, no importa que seas un inmortal vampiro y el mundo esté a tus pies.   
Una cruenta guerra se desató 3 años después de que Sasuke y Naruto consolidaran su amor; los hombres lobo exigían que los vampiros pagaran por el asesinato de uno de los suyos. Los vampiros clamaban que el chucho había intentado atacar a un vampiro, las culpas fueron repartidas y las llamas del odio se acrecentaron violentas desatando un infierno para cualquiera envuelto en esa guerra.  
Día tras día, Naruto veía con congoja como su amado llegaba al amanecer para curar las heridas que los licántropos le infligían, solo para verlo irse por las noches a volver a pelear esa cruel guerra en la que no habría ganadores y solo lágrimas derramadas.  
Una mañana cuando Sasuke regresó de una batalla especialmente difícil en una de las fronteras, Naruto lo esperaba con una de las más tiernas sonrisas en su rostro trigueño.  
—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? –Sasuke preguntó alarmado al verlo despierto-  
—Nada malo, querido príncipe. Solo una noticia que espero nos de algo de luz en esta horrible oscuridad. –Naruto sonrió. —Amor mío, príncipe de los vampiros, yo… Estoy esperando un bebé. Estoy embarazado.  
Sasuke sonrió levemente aunque sus ojos mostraban el brillo de su felicidad, y sin poder contenerse, o sin querer hacerlo, tomó al rubio en sus brazos y lo hizo girar mientras le llenaba de besos la cara, agradeciendo a quien viera por ellos la bella oportunidad que se les concedió.  
Naruto, entendiendo la felicidad de su pareja solo reía feliz y gritaba de alegría ante los besos y mimos posesivos que su azabache amante le proporcionaba.  
—¿De cuánto estás, Naruto? ¿Cuándo supiste?   
Naruto solo rió levemente.  
—Relájate, Sasuke. Lo supe ayer por la tarde, Tsunade fue quien me examinó y corroboró lo que mi corazón ya sabía. Tengo 5 meses aproximadamente, Tsunade no quiso hacerme la ecografía, dijo que no era seguro, y que la haría a mediodía aquí en el palacio.  
Sasuke comprendió la decisión de Tsunade, pues por las tardes los lobos eran fuertes mientras los suyos estaban débiles ante la presencia del sol. Agradeciendo la inteligencia de la poderosa bruja sonrió.  
—Bien, de ahora en más, solo saldrás con escoltas hechiceros pues me preocupa que harán esos sarnosos si olieran al bebé en tu aroma, prepararé todo para tu conversión luego del parto, no quiero arriesgarte más o a nuestro futuro vampirito. 

No se dijo más y el tiempo siguió su inevitable marcha, pronto Naruto lucía una barriga de 8 meses y los vampiros y brujos parecían encantados de tener a otro pequeñín en la noble casa Uchiha.  
Ya lo dije anteriormente, la felicidad nunca es eterna, y menos cuando la desgracia merodea y acecha en los caídos en una guerra y se come la carroña de tristezas, odio y venganza alimentando el rencor.   
Una de las tantas tardes mientras Sasuke descansaba en la oscuridad de la alcoba real, Naruto sintió deseos de salir al jardín y se hizo acompañar de Konan y Nagato, dos hechiceros que habían sido aprendices de la misma Tsunade.  
—Debería regresar adentro, Majestad. —Konan habló tensa pues algo en el ambiente le susurraba que algo grande y horrible se acercaba.  
—Konan tiene razón, alteza. Algo está mal, los animales están ocultos y las aves parecen silenciadas, solo el lastimero canto de los grillos parece oírse.  
—Relájense, chicos. Ustedes son poderosos, confío en sus destrezas, además quiero disfrutar del sol en mis últimos momentos como mortal. Pronto compartiré la eternidad con mi Sasuke y quiero disfrutar y agradecer lo que viví para poder abrazar lo que viviré próximamente. –Naruto los calmó con su sonrisa confiada y volvió a caminar a donde los rayos del sol le daban y calentaban su rostro. Cerró sus ojos azules y respiró el aire tibio.  
Estaba gozando del sol cuando escuchó unos feroces gruñidos y girándose bruscamente observó a Nagato y Konan inmovilizados y… muertos en el suelo. Cuatro enormes bestias se lamían los caninos y miraban en su dirección con macabro deleite.   
—Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Uzumaki Naruto. ¿Acaso no deberías estar atado en la cama de la sanguijuela que tienes de pareja dándole tu sangre?  
Naruto se estremeció de horror, pero juntado el valor que la convivencia con criaturas como vampiros le había dado sacó una daga de plata pura, y la empuñó.  
—¿Y ustedes no deberían estarse dando baños anti pulgas, sarnosos?   
La brusca forma de hablar del humano no agradó a los licántropos que se fueron acercando más, rodeándolo hasta dejarlo sin escape.  
—Cuida tus palabras, insolente. Estás ante el Alfa Orochimaru, vuelve a dirigirte así a mi persona y te cortaré la lengua.   
—No te tengo miedo, pendejo. Tu hiciste esto… Enfrentar a aliados de tanto tiempo con mentiras y ahora atacas a un simple humano… Que bajo has caído… Alfa –Lo último Naruto lo soltó con burla… y entonces jadeó. Sintió una fuerte presión en su vientre y bajó la mirada hacia él. Acababa de romper aguas. Horrorizado gritó y entonces los lobos sonrieron macabramente.  
—Con que… ¿Estás gestando? Ah…   
En ese momento Tsunade y varios aprendices aparecieron lanzando sortilegios a los lobos, intentando desesperadamente meter a Naruto a la seguridad de la fortaleza. Sasuke estaba en las sombras, gruñendo y maldiciendo al sol, miraba con horror como su parturienta pareja intentaba llegar a él.   
—De prisa, Jiraiya, tráelo. Estar por dar a luz –reteniendo a los lobos Tsunade instaba a su pareja para que salvara al consorte.  
Naruto ya casi llegaba, el sol se estaba poniendo… Un poco más, Naruto… Un poco más.  
No fue suficiente… Orochimaru logró salir del sortilegio y llegó a Naruto y con una de sus manos que en ese momento eran garras atravesó el pecho de Naruto y le arrancó el corazón, luego hizo algo aún más aberrante… Arrancó al bebé de las entrañas de Naruto y…  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
DESTROZÓ EL PEQUEÑO CUERPO ENTRE SUS FAUCES, SACANDO UN SOLO SUSPIRO AL DÉBIL SER QUE NO DEBÍA MORIR ASÍ…

Los demás lobos observaron horrorizados lo que su alfa había hecho.

Sasuke rugió y tomó la forma antigua de los vampiros, creció y creció hasta tener 3 metros de altura y ser solo oscuridad, rugía y gritaba de agonía al ver a su pareja del alma y a su bebe muertos en una pila de piltrafas y sangre.  
Sin pausa Sasuke salió y le arrancó la cabeza al alfa, y sus gritos de un dolor tan horrible y agónico rompieron el corazón de todos, pues Sasuke gritaba mientras desgarraba al monstruo que acababa de quitarle su razón de vivir, su mundo, su todo… Su Naruto y su Menma.   
La manada del ahora muerto Orochimaru arribó, y vieron el dantesco espectáculo que Sasuke daba mientras masacraba a los demás esbirros de Orochimaru.  
Cuando el último cayó Sasuke cayó de rodillas, siendo abrazado por Tsunade quien lloraba mientras los demás vampiros empezaban a atacar a los lobos.  
—¡Alto! –un joven licántropo gruñó. —Sasuke… Sasuke nosotros fuimos obligados por Orochimaru… por favor, mató a Hashirama y se volvió el alfa… por favor.  
Sasuke volvió a su forma normal y lo miró con los ojos inyectados en odio, mientras los vampiros sostenían a los lobos. Pero supo que era sincero y miró a su gente.

—Déjenlos, él es sincero… el asesino y causante de esto está muerto, recojan los restos de mi Naruto y mi Menma… denles descanso. Nosotros… nosotros sellaremos una tregua nueva con –miró al muchacho. —Tú nombre.  
—Kiba, de la manada del Norte.  
Todo fue hecho, y al amanecer los restos de Uchiha Naruto y Uchiha Uzumaki Menma fueron incinerados como la tradición lo dictaba. La tregua fue sellada y Kiba fue declarado él nuevo Alfa.  
Sasuke veía las llamas consumir los restos de su amada familia y sintió que todo terminaba de morir en él.   
Solo una vez un vampiro podía llorar, y eran unas espesas “Lágrimas de sangre” que mostraban el verdadero dolor de un vampiro.   
Eso pensaba Sasuke mientras, sin poder ser detenido, se inmolaba ante los mortales rayos de sol.   
Sasuke Uchiha murió sin exclamar un solo sonido, y los suyos solo pudieron verlo desde la oscuridad del palacio, ser consumido mientras las rojizas lágrimas siguieron cayendo hasta el final.  
La historia quedó en la psique de la comunidad paranormal, y se establecieron leyes rigurosas que impedía, so pena de muerte, lastimar a un infante o a una pareja vinculada.   
La leyenda de ese poderoso amor entre un vampiro y su humano se transmitió durante generaciones.  
Y sus oyentes solo podían pedir que en la siguiente vida ambos pudieran ser felices y consumar su amor hasta el final de sus días.

300 años después  
En la enfermería de una escuela unos jóvenes eran curados luego de meterse en una pelea con unos abusones que molestaban a los más chicos.  
La doctora les sonrió mientras les untaba ungüento al verlos tomarse de las manos. Feliz terminó y les miró.  
—Bienvenidos de vuelta, altezas. –Tsunade les hizo una reverencia mientras Uchiha Sasuke de 17 años y Uzumaki Naruto de la misma edad le sonrieron.  
—Hemos regresado. –dijeron a la par.

**Author's Note:**

> La tua cravatta di sangue  
> Tu lazo de sangre en italiano.


End file.
